Clave Rock Diamonds
Clave Rock Diamonds is a professional macochet team located in Clave Rock. They were founded in 1955 by John Clair. The team has a very small budget because of it's location and has asked for donations many times. Their chairman is known for his wacky comments in the media. They play in Lovian Macochet League, having finished as champion in the 2014 Second Macochet League. Their home stadium is Jameson's Oval History The team was founded in 1955 by John Clair as a hobby team with friends. They didn't start competitive play until 1960, playing in the Train Village District League. In that time they were known for very bad results and brawls between staff and players from the other teams. This all improved in the 1970's when they became a moderate force in the league. Their chairman Mark Roberts however had many wacky remarks about players which caused many of them to quit very soon, returning the team to a lower table position. The team even nearly quit the league. In 1984 Ted Harrison took over. He decided to make a plan to make the team professional by 1994. Clave Rock residents resisted that initially because they feared too much people on match days. They even threatened to go to court because of this. Eventually they decided to accept it. Harrison also set-up a youth academy, which brought many talented players like bowler Joseph Brown which later left to Noble City Blue Blizzard. In 1992 Diamonds became professional, two years earlier than expected. That year they were promoted to a higher league (Sylvania Southern League 2) for the first time. Ted Harrison was made an honorable citizen of Clave Rock. In that period many memorable things happened like the first 6-century in macochet (made by Henry Fox) and a upset in the One-Day Cup against Noble City Blue Blizzard in 1996. They were in Second Macochet League by 1997. They ended up as a mid-table team in the first few years. In 2002 they ended up in the news because of stealing club money by players. They fired everyone involved and the team had to play with the U-19 for the rest of the season. They narrowly avoided relegation. In 2003 they came back very strongly and they reached the play-off. In the semifinals they defeated Muza Symphony, setting up a game against Portland Hawks. They won that game by the biggest margin ever. They then played against Newhaven Sailors in the Promotion Bowl. They won that game thanks to some sharp fielding work by middleman Tony Fisher. Thye finished 8th in their first year in the Lovian Macochet League. The year after they finished 9th. In that year (2005) club news was dominated by financial problems due to the full-professional status. They had to collect for donations in that period. There were big budget cuts which meant that in 2006 Diamonds had to play with many low profile players and they were relegated back. The financial problems however weren't over and they had collect for donations again. They finished 7th in their Second Macochet League poule that year. Only great news was that Joe Brooks was made captain of Lovian U-20 National team. The years after they everytime narrowly escaped relegation back to the Sylvania State League. In 2011 the club was near bankruptcy but due to crowdfunding the club was saved and even bought by the fans. The teams fortunes became better after that and in the club finished in the playoff positions many times after that befor winning the Promotion Bowl in 2014. Squad Other players were released at the end of the previous season. *Johnny Jones *Alfred Putney *Raymond Blocker Category:Macochet clubs Category:Macochet Category:Stub